


Roller Skates And (Maybe) First Dates (And The Whole Cabin's There, Too)

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Am I stuck in the house? Pretty much, Am I using my time to write fanfiction? You fucking bet I am, F/F, Flirting, Hello yes I am in quarantine for COVID-19, Is that what I wrote???, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skating, Was my school cancelled? Yes, file this under 'fics I wrote in quarantine', idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: A roller rink appears in the middle of the woods.The Roanokes go skating.
Relationships: Background Mal/Molly, Jo/April (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Roller Skates And (Maybe) First Dates (And The Whole Cabin's There, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> yo so school was cancelled and I've been stuck indoors mostly so I wrote a thing. I feel the need to provide for others who are also stuck inside and need something to do.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Asked Jo, warily lacing up her skates. 

“Duh!” April was practically bouncing. Jo was pretty sure that, if they hadn’t both currently been wearing roller skates, April would literally be jumping up and down. Thankfully, the skates weighed her down just enough, so she was reduced to a sort of vibrating-with-excitement, a look that Jo was mostly used to seeing on Ripley, or sometimes Jen when she was prepping for Galaxy Wars and making up for a lack of sleep in shots of the blackest coffee the mess hall served. 

It was April’s idea to go roller skating - no one knew why the haunted roller rink had appeared in the forest, and everyone wanted to find out. The yetis said they had nothing to do with it, and the ‘janes figured this was true, probably, because the yetis didn’t have much reason to lie. Rosie, of course, had declared the place immediately off-limits (a decision probably prompted by Jen, who was being called Julia at the time) but nothing stopped the Roanokes. 

Jo looked around her. The others were here, of course. Mal and Molly were off in the corner, putting on their own skates and flirting non-stop, Mal blushing here or there, Molly blushing whenever she wasn’t. Ripley, already in the rink and speeding past them, seemed to be trying to ballroom dance with Bubbles simultaneously. Based on the various annoyed and even frightened chirps, Jo assumed he didn’t find it as fun as Ripley did. 

“April, you know I can’t skate,” Jo said. 

“Sure you can! Anyone can skate.” April watched as Jo finished lacing her roller skates and tried standing up for the first time, wobbling uncontrollably, and then falling over. Thankfully, April was there, so Jo fell into her arms. And then blushed.

“I can barely balance,” Jo said. 

“Oh come on,” April lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, and set her back safely on the ground so that she was standing on her feet. “You’re balancing now, aren’t you? Anyway, you can brace yourself against me if you feel like you’re gonna fall again. Come on, I’ll walk you over to the rink.”

To prove her point, she held out her arm. Jo averted her eyes, trying not to think about how pretty April was, how pretty April  _ always  _ was, and how strong and confident and - 

She stopped herself from thinking about it. 

She looked at the ground, focusing on her feet. 

Eventually, they made it to the edge of the rink, a small step down from the carpeted floor where they’d put on their skates. Jo noticed that now Mal and Molly were skating, too, holding on to each other in that adorable coupley way they always were. She also noticed that Bubbles, finally having escaped Ripley, was watching them from somewhere off to the side. He was eating a breakfast burrito. Jo thought nothing of this. 

April went first, making it onto the smooth wood of the rink as if it was nothing. And then Jo went, and tripped, and nearly fell  _ again,  _ and again she landed in April’s arms. 

She looked up. April was smiling at her, trying not to giggle. 

“I’m starting to think you might be doing that on purpose.” 

She put Jo upright again, guiding her to the railing. 

“No more falling,” said April. 

“No more falling,” said Jo. 

“If you can make it once around the rink on your own, I might even give you a kiss.” 

Jo barely had time to process what April said before she was off again, skating to meet up with Ripley, looking back at Jo for a moment with that wide grin on her face. 

Jo held onto the railing tightly, trying her best to stay upright. 

By junk, she was going to make it once around the rink.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm sending all of you good vibes <3


End file.
